ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Shadows of P'Jem (episode)
Guest Stars Would someone with access to the DVD please verify that there are only guest stars (listed at the beginning) in this episode and no co-stars (listed at the end)? Thanks. — Greg (talk) 17:33, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Consider it verified. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:27, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks... again! — Greg (talk) 14:43, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Malcolm Smiles Unfortunately, I never saw a single episode of this show during its original run. I have seen more than half of them now - all of them from the first two seasons and some from seasons 3 and 4, and I must say I am at a loss to understand why this show was canceled after only 4 seasons! It looks like it might be a while before I see the rest of seasons 3 and 4 because SciFi is going to start over again with on Monday, June 2 and continue in sequence from there. But I digress... I must have missed this episode the first time it ran on SciFi earlier this year, if it did run then. So, I watched it for the first time last week, when it aired again as part of their Memorial Day marathon. It is an excellent episode, I think, very akin to some of the TOS episodes. But my favorite scene is late in the episode, after Trip and Malcolm join up with Shran and Tholos to attack the stronghold where Archer and T'Pol are being held. While Trip keeps the guards at the gate occupied, the blue-skins enter the compound and scale the wall to where another pair of guards are keeping watch. There is a scuffle, and we see Shran and Tholos push the guards over the side. Then they cut to a scene that shows Malcolm leaning up against a wall, waiting to make his move. It is mostly a face shot, but then, in the background, we see the bodies of the two guards drop to the ground - excellent continuity. Just for a second, Malcolm grins, subtly. Given the stoic nature of this character, it is all the more significant. I laughed, and had to go back and look at it again! Did anyone else think this was a great scene, or is it just me? — Greg (talk) 15:13, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Should this be on the talk page? I'd say this was more of a general chat topic. TrekFan 17:54, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Are you kidding, or what? This is the discussion page for the episode! — Greg (talk) 00:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::No, it is a discussion page for an article about the episode. These talk pages are for discussing the content of articles, changes that need to be made, etc. They are not for idle chit chat about episodes, likes or dislikes, etc. I would suggest one of the many Trek forums out there, such as TrekBBS, if that is your goal. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:32, 2 June 2008 (UTC)